fanfictionhalofandomcom-20200215-history
Concord of Humanity
This is a Maverick Article "With the formation of the Concord, Humanity will once again be joined as one force, a force for peace, for constitution." ~President Nelson Adrian I '' History Formation The Concord of Humanity, commonly abbreviated as the CoH is the newly established Human entity comprised of the remnants UEG after the invasion of Earth by the Dominion in 2590. Successionist movements who agreed to peace talks with the UEG in 2607 to restore strong leadership and defense of humanity are the backbone of the Concord of Humanity. Capitol of the CoH rotates throughout human colonies and is governed by a senate and elected president. Unlike the former UEG and UNSC military body, the Concord of Humanity is heavily militarized and organized non-centrally with each colony of the Concord having due representation and input in policy leading to great pride and thanks to the increasing pressures of the dangers of the Galaxy, a massive military. The Concords defense department is tightly sewed into politics and policy shaping working side by side with the civillian sector. After years of decimation and resilience humanity had become war-hardenned and comfortable in a state of military projection of power in trade of having entire star systems left in ruins to tyrannical aliens. Having a military lifestyle lead the Concord to be one of the greatest military powers in the modern galaxy earning both respect and resentment from various entities within the Milky Way Galaxy. Orion Alliance/ Milky Way Alliance As a founding member of the Orion Alliance the Concord of Humanity wrote alliance policies and eventually became a council member of the Milky Way Alliance alongside the other founding members, Swords of Sangheilios and xXominum Monarchy, leading galactic government for centuries to come. Military Authority Military Organization CoH Guard and CoH Expeditionary Force The CoH Guard is the in port military body which permenantlay occupies an area for defensive purposes such as planetary defense. Usually the Guard occupies areas of Civillian settlement permenently to include orbital defenses, ground army, fighter squadrons, and space/naval warships alike. Alternatively, CoH Expeditionary force is the on patrol forces within the CoH military. These units are the on call services who seek out the enemy, establish new military commands, and hold the boarders of peaceful space. Commonly referred to as the tip of the spear while the Guard acts as the staff applying support and range for the Expeditionary force to operate from. CoH Expeditionary force also utilizes ground soldiers, naval/space assets, and fighter squadrons. Within both the Guard and Expeditionary force exist the same naval command, Space fleet, Fighter Control, and infantry sub groups as one another the only difference is the role they play in ensuring the protection of the Concord. Technology Armor Armor systems within the CoH include the Spartan IV gen II armor systems, the SPI Mark III utilized by ODST units, and the SPA Mark I and II used by infantry units of the CoH. Weaponry The CoH was considered a tier 2 entity and utilizes energy shielding for both personnel and starships. All CoH starships utilize plasma and laser technology while retaining many rail gun and mass accelerator weaponry while light arms weaponry remains largely projectile based however usually rail gun powered. Plasma based weaponry began production and circulation prior to the Concords founding but remains more rare to see in the field In favor of a unique weapon ammunition design by humanity known as Plasma Cased Munition. PCM rounds are fired primarily from rail gun powered mechanisms and propel a significantly smaller than average projectile for the round standard of the weapon, this round is encased in a energy shield which acts like a buffer round. PCM rounds impact a target with the combined effectiveness of a standard bullet (fired from a rail gun), and the energy effects of most plasma weaponry. Plasma Cased Munition became the standard for the Concord of Humanity due to the apparent multifunctionality of the weapon system in reference to how effective standard rounds are, especially when fired from massa accelerators, against targets designed to primarily repel energy based weaponry and vise versa with the plasma casing burning through metals designed to take blunt impacts from projectiles. PCM is commonly noted as an acquired style after the Human-Covenant war proved that the superior technology of the Covenant was not always effective in repelling the projectile based weaponry of the UNSC. Starships Starships of the CoH often sport PCM based MAC guns, EMP Cannons, PCM Missile variants, point defense lasers, plasma torpedoes, Rail gun defense turrets, and on larger warships Energy Projectors. Frigates: Deliverance Class Assault Frigate- The Deliverance class frigate carries a plethora of fighters and ship board weapons to aid in large scale fleet battles. Lacking significant ground related cargo the Deliverance is often referred to as the ''Big Broadsword as its complement is primarily Browdsword Fighters and it serves a similar, scaled up, purpose as the fighter. The Deliverance is used as fleet escort and defense of critical assetts but primarily serves as an assault ship and is designed to take out multiple targets of ships of larger classifications. Lancer Class Light Frigate- The Lancer Class Light Frigate has a large complement of dropships, ground forces and vehicles. It is not as heavily armed or armored as other escort vessels of similar design, this implies a role as fleet support and troop carrier, although it is still capable of ship-to-ship combat. Bantam Class Heavy Frgiate- The Bandtam class heavy frigate is heavily armored and delivers devastating armement upon enemies. While the deliverance serves the role of assault and is designed to go up against larger targets through a swarm of fighters the Bantam is designed to outgun larger ships and defend fleets and colonies from attack. Bantams serve as the primary ship-to-ship combat frigate. Spartan Command With drastic improvements to power armor and augmentation processes spartans became less and less difficult to produce. While initially for the UEG and UNSC this caused a bottleneck of spartan forces the ensuing wars and integration of similar technologies into mainstream infantry allowed Spartan forces to be the consolidated technological and training regiments to craft Commando units of the CoH. While more common spartans still maintained a level of mysticism on the battlefield as they were more thoroughly integrated into the military organization. Spartans acted in a variety of roles to include * Spartan Fireteams: Teams of spartans who ran special operation missions too risky and too low profile for standard infantry capabilities * Headhunter Agents: Two man teams of spartan assasins and agents who often operated beyond enemy lines conducting extremely high risk missions against enemies or potential enemies of the Concord * Agents: Commonly referred to as "Spartan Spooks" or "Battle spooks" these agents operated the most covert of missions often conducting espionage and reconnaissance in addition to assasination and sabotage of high value targets. * Commandos: Spartan Commandos operated as squadron leaders for fighter groups, battalion leaders, and even third in command of larger space fleet warships and XO's aboard smaller ships such as frigates and destroyers. With the establishment of the Spartan Branch of the UEG and UNSC this carried over into the Spartan Command for the CoH. Spartan Command harbors its own garrisons and ships of sizable authority but in order to protect humanity and still remain parallel to it integration within infantry and command units has allowed them to grow from killing machines to strategic and diplomatic specialists. Spartans has attained the role as protectors of high value targets, place of general on the battle field, and even XO's aboard many warships. They work with traditional infantry units to offer both morale boosting inspiration and grant units with the technological and psychological advantages of a spartan in the field. On a galactic level within the Milky Way Alliance many entities especially those who participated in the Great War and are founding members see Spartans as the representatives of humanity and have thus bred the concept of spartans as liaisons and diplomats for humanity on political levels. Category:Michael.Dreams Category:Maverick Universe